Friendship is a powerful thing
by LianneJennifer
Summary: This story takes place after the seven book of Artemis Fowl (The Atlantis Complex.) This story has a OC in it... Artemis is just out of the elf hospital, finally home again. Then he gets a visitor that he was never expecting...
1. Chapter 1: You haven't changed at all

It's a Artemis Fowl Fan Fiction.

There will be a bit Artemis Fowl X OC.

But also of course Artemis Fowl X Holly Short.

I do not own Artemis Fowl.

Hope you enjoy.

-xxx LianneJennifer-

* * *

Artemis Fowl was finally home again, he had conquered the Atlantis complex.

'Butler', Artemis said

Butler turned around and faced his young master.

'Yes'

'Would you please stop worrying about me.'

Butler wanted to speak but Artemis stopped him.

'Listen old friend, I can see it in your eyes, every second. Worrying if I am not counting again. But I conquered the Atlantis complex. Do not worry'

'Artemis, I know, but you can't blame me for being careful.'

'Of course, my friend, if there are any signs..'

'I won't hesitant to take action' Butler said with a sad smile.

The doorbell rang. Who would visit them now. They heard a voice coming from above. It was Artemis mother.

'Butler, would you open the door please.'

'On my way madam, are we expecting someone?'

They heard Angeline giggle, that could never be a good sign. Butler walked out of the room, leaving Artemis alone. Artemis could not think of a single person who would visit them. Holly was very busy these days. But maybe… Who knows.. He heard voices in the hallway, he could not believe his ears.

'I know it has been a very long time', a female voice said to butler.

'Indeed, my lady.'

'Come on Butler, you don't have to be so polite.. It is just me.'

A girl came in to the room, she had brown long hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked up at Artemis.

'Long time no see' she said with a gentle smile.

Artemis did not know what to say.

The mother of Artemis came in to the room.

'Elizabeth, that has been a long time, I was so surprised when you called, to ask about Artemis. I know you called when he was missing to, and that we weren't really nice to you. I am sorry about that.'

'It alright, I know that you were just worried about Artemis.'

'That good, that good, come on sit down. Butler would you please make some tea for Elizabeth?'

'Of course' Butler looked at Artemis for a second, who was still kind of in a shocked. And then walked to the kitchen to get some tea.

Elizabeth sat down, on the couch next to Artemis. An awkward silence filled the room.

'Well, I leave you guys alone… Artemis..' Artemis looked up into his mother's eyes. 'Be nice!'

She walked out of the room.

'So, I never tough I could get you the great Artemis Fowl silence for ever a second. But now you haven't said a word to me.'

She looked at Artemis and she smiled.

'Elizabeth, what are you doing here?'

'Well, you haven't change at all, straight to the point as always.'

'We haven't seen each other in years, I was like eight and you were just four.'

'True', she said. 'We just stopped hanging out because our fathers..'

She stopped talking, Butler came in the room with tea.

'That was quick' she said. 'Your skill haven't changed at all, although you look kind of old.'

'You haven't changed to.' Artemis said.

'Very bold indeed' Butler said.

'Sorry' she said softly.

'Don't worry about it.' Butler winked at here. 'Old on the outside, still very young on the inside.'

'I believe that' She laughed.

Artemis starts to get a bit annoyed.

'get to the point, miss Carter.'

Artemis regretted calling Elizabeth by here last name. It hurt her, he could see that. Butler was looking at him, that was cold Artemis, was what he wanted to say. But Butler would never talked to his master like that, well at least not with someone else around.

'Fine' She took a deep breath.

'I got a problem and I have no one else that I can turn to. It is true we haven't seen each other in a long time, but I always considered you as my friend. But I guess I was very wrong, to think of you as my friend. YOU DISAPPEAR FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG! And you never thought of telling me if you were okay. You know how worried I was. I called the Fowl family, but you know how much you're dad likes me…'

She stopped, trying to calm herself down. She stood up.

'I will go. It was a big mistake to come here.'

She turned around, walking towards the door. Before Artemis knew it, he had stood up himself and grabbed the arm of Elizabeth.

'I will listen.'

They looked each other in the eyes. Elizabeth could not believe Artemis just said that. Artemis saw that Elizabeth eyes were getting watery. Artemis let go of the arm of Elizabeth.

'Thank you' Elizabeth said, she was trying to hold back the tears.

Both of them sat down again.

'Tell me, what's this problem you were talking about.'

'it is my dad.' After she said that, her smile was gone. 'He has changed, He was always cold and hard. But now, it seems he is just like ice. No feelings at all. And I know that doesn't sound so weird, but it is what he is saying in his sleep that is truly worrying me.'

Artemis saw a look in her eyes, that he had never seen before. It kind of scared him.

'My dad had never said anything in his sleep. So at first, I tough I just heard it wrong...'

She looked down, so that she did not have to look into Artemis eyes. That got Artemis worried.

'My dad, what I tough he was saying is this, not that it makes any sense…..'

She looked at Butler, he tried to smile, trying to tell her that it was okay. But he worried. He had never seen Elizabeth like this.

'The elf is right, the elf is right, Artemis Fowl has to….' She looked at Artemis. 'die.'

Nobody knew what to say. To a normal person, when someone would say the word Elf, the other would laugh, but not Artemis Fowl. This was not good. How could it be that Elizabeth father would talk in his sleep about elf's and me. But why would Elizabeth think something is wrong. To her, this would be nonsense. Well maybe she worries about the fact, that her father said he think I need to die and not about the elf's.

'Silly right' She said, with a tremble in her voice. 'If you want, you can laugh, I don't mind.'

She really would not mind, why wasn't Artemis laughing. She did not get it… Maybe he worries about the fact her father would say that he had to die.. I mean elf's, he could not be worried about that. Could he?

It stayed quiet for a while.  
The mother of Artemis came in the room.  
She could feel something was wrong.

'Artemis, you did not say something to insult Elizabeth, did you?'

Artemis wanted to say something, but Elizabeth was faster.

'No, he did not madam. It has just been a long time. But I am very happy that Artemis is alright. I think I will leave now. Thank you for letting me into your home. Sorry to have bothered you Artemis, I don't know what I was thinking.'

She stood up. Butler wanted to go with her. 'No, problem' She said 'I will let myself out.'  
'Goodbye'

Artemis look at here, he did not know what to say. His mother was staring out him! He could feel it.  
'Goodbye Elizabeth'.

'You can stay longer if you want..' Angeline Fowl said hopeful.

'No thank you. I have another appointment.' She walked out of the room. A couple of seconds later, they heard the front door open and close.

'What did you do, Artemis? She is a very nice girl. I know that your father do not like her because of her dad. But..'

Artemis did not listen, he was thinking, thinking about what Elizabeth said. It was really worrying him. How could it be.. It was just not possible.. Could Koboi have something to do with it. They haven't heard from her in a while.

'Artemis are you listening to me!'

'Mother, we just talked for a bit, but we did not know what to say, I am going to my study. Butler will you go with me?'

Butler nodded, he knows Artemis wanted to take action. This could be a real problem.

They walked towards the study.

'Close the door.'

Artemis did not want his mother to hear, or his little brothers. He took a special looking device out of a hidden drawer. He pushed a couple of buttons and the device was making a sound. He was connecting with a device just like this one. The owner was Holly Short.

The noise stopped. Silence, but then a woman's voice answered.

'Artemis, what's wrong?'

'How would you know something is wrong?'

'Well, what other reason would there be?'

'Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice?' He said, almost forgetting the problem.

Holly started laughing.

'I missed you to' She said.

Artemis could almost picture Holly face when she said that.

'Although it is nice to hear your voice.' Artemis tone got serious. 'There is something wrong, I think.'

'Spit it out.'

'Alright, alright. I had a visitor today.'

'That is a big problem.' Holly said very sarcastic.

Artemis sigh but continued 'A very old friend..'

'Your friend is like 500 years old?' Holly joked.

'No, she is not.' Artemis really start to get annoyed.

'A she, wow… Is it that kind of problem.' She said it in a teasing voice.

'Holly please.'

Only Butler could see that Artemis was blushing.

'I am sorry Artemis. I been so very busy these days. No time for fun anymore.'

'It alright, if you promise you won't interrupt me anymore.'

'I promise.'

Artemis explained what happened.

'I agree, it is very worrying. There is something not right about this.' Holly answered very serious.

'I know…'

'It is also strange that your old friend, that you haven't seen in years, thought it was something you should know. Maybe she knows more.'

'Yeah, I think so to, but my mother came in..'

'We should meet with here. Talk to her.'

'We' Artemis said surprised. 'How would you like to explain that. I don't know if you remembered but you're an elf.

'We can erase here memory after..'

'No!' He said it very intense. 'That is not a good idea. She can talk to me, I will make sure you can hear what she is saying.'

'Alright, alright.. I was just kidding. But your idea is not so bad. I can become invisible and be in the room. I will leave tomorrow morning. Will you set up the meeting?'

'Sure, I will call her right away.'

That was a bit too eager, Artemis thought.

'Artemis, I will see you tomorrow.'

They hanged up the device.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting her

A new chapter..

I Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Artemis is laying in his bed, lost in thought.. When he had called Elizabeth yesterday, she was not that surprised. Why not, anybody would have been…

He sighed, someone knocked on the door. Artemis knew it was Butler bringing him breakfast. But Artemis wasn't that hungry.

'Come in' he said.

Butler walked in with a lot of food and a cup of tea.

'Good morning Artemis'

'Good morning Butler, I am not that hungry but I would like that cup of tea.'

'Artemis, you need to eat something.'

Artemis sighed again. 'Fine', he said. He took something and started eating it. It was good, not that he would expect something different from Butler. After he finished his meal he said a bit irritated. 'Happy?'

'Of course sir' Butler said with a big smile on his face.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

'Artemis, I think Holly will arrive soon.'

'Alright' he came out of bed. 'I go get ready.'

About a half hour later, Artemis came downstairs. Holly was already there, she was sitting in the living room with his mother. Angelina Fowl was very nervous. Every time Artemis had something to do with elf's… Well it never was good.

Holly saw Artemis and she could not help but smile. She was so relieved that Artemis was free from the Atlantis Complex, there was no doubt about it. This was the Artemis Fowl she knew. What kind of adventure will there be waiting for them. You could say one thing, it was never boring with Artemis Fowl.

She walked up to him and hugged him.

'Artemis so good to see you.'

'Likewise' He said, and even he could not help to smile. He kind of missed her, although she visited a lot when Artemis was recovering from the Atlantis Complex.

'Butler, good to see you to old man.'

'Old', Butler said 'If I am old, what are you.'

Holly giggled.

'May I ask' Angeline Fowl said carefully. 'Holly, why are you here, is there something wrong with Artemis?' She tried to stay calm, although you could hear her concern in her voice.

Holly looked directly at Angeline. 'Artemis is fine. He shows no signs of the Atlantis Complex anymore. None whatever.'

'So, why are you here then.' Angeline voice changed immediately after she heard Artemis was alright. Now it was more business.

'Well, I am here to investigate.'

'Do you have to do that with Artemis, I mean he is just out of that hospital… and..'

Artemis decided that he had listened long enough to this conversation, without participating. He walked to his mother. He hugged her, what was a weird thing for him to do. 'It will be alright' he said very gentle. 'I just don't want you to get hurt again.' Artemis felt a tear on his mother's face.

It made him sad, he did not want to leave his mother like this. Not now his father was visiting some good cause out of the country. He knew his mother wanted to go with him.. But she did not because Artemis was still recovering from the AC..

He pulled back, and looked into his mother eyes. 'I have promised you, I will be honest with you, no more secrets. But you have to trust me, that I know what I am doing.'

'But you're only 15..'

'Not quite, because under the law, I already qualified as an adult.'

'And how did that happen?' His mom said strict. 'Fine, you can go.' She looked at Butler and Holly. 'Please watch out for my son, bring him home.'

Butler and Holly who had stood there touched by the conversation between a mother and her son, responded immediately and with no hesitation.

'Of course' Holly said.

'That goes without saying ma'am.'

Angelina smiled, just a little, but she smiled.

'Artemis, how late did you plan the meeting with your friend.'

'Your friend' Angelina said puzzled. 'Do you mean, Elizabeth? How does she fits into this story?'

'Half past 9' Artemis said. 'Mother, I will explain later. We have to go or else we be late. Butler would you please bring the car around?'

Before Artemis had finished his sentence, Butler was already gone. Artemis was walking toward the door, but this time this mother hugged him tightly. 'I trust you' she whispered in his ear. Then she let go.

Artemis continued his walk, Holly followed him.

'You planned it' She whispered to him, so that she knew for sure Angelina would not hear them.

'What are you talking about?' He said with a smirked on his face.

'You knew, how your mom would react. You did not want to explain the situation, that why you where.. late this morning.'

'I would say precisely on time' If his smirk could get any bigger it would have, but that scientifically impossible.

'You're back ones again.' Holly said while smiling.

Artemis smiled back. He could not help it, when he was looking at Holly, this warm feeling…

'The car is ready' Butler walk towards them.

'Let's go' Holly said, she grabs Artemis arm and her heart, did it just.. No way, I could not have. She immediately let go of the arm of Artemis. Artemis looked at her. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' she mumbled.

Artemis looked at her, with a questioning face...  
Could it be… She had felt Artemis heart almost skipped a beat when Holly grabbed him.  
No that was not possible… Was it..

'Are you two ready to go?' Butler asked, he had a hard time not laughing. It would take a long time before either of them would accept what they where feeling for each other. He first noticed at the hospital, when Artemis started to act as himself again. The way the two of them where together. Well had he not always known.

Butler was driving the car, he knew where he had to go. The Carters family house was about a half hour drive. After 20 minutes of awkward silence Holly finally spoke.

'Artemis, can you tell me a bit about your friend?'

It caught Artemis by surprise.

'What do you want to know?'

'How did you two meet.'

'Our dads'

'Wow, great explanation, now I know..'

'Alright, Our dads where business partners, when we where little. They thought it was a great idea, we played with each other. At first I did not like her at all. She was like three, and I was seven. But she was smart, and after a couple of times, we could have real conversation. She is a quick learner.'

Artemis stopped talking, he looked sad. Elizabeth was right, they were friends. She was the first friends he ever had. Well, if you did not count Butler…

'That sounds great' Holly said.. 'So what happened?'

'Our dads, they got into an argument. Then they forbid us to ever see each other again.'

'That must of been hard, for the two of you.'

'Elizabeth, she had a really hard time..'

Artemis saw a little girls face, Elizabeth, she was crying, trying to yell at her dad..  
'I don't want Artemis to go! He's my friend!'  
The father of Elizabeth walked toward her, he looked mad, very mad.  
And then he…..

'Artemis, we have arrived.' Butler said.

He never thought, they would return here. It bothered Butler that the meeting was at the Carters house. Maybe there were unpleasant surprises wanting for them in that house. Butler opened his window, then pushed the button near the gate. A voice come out of the speaker.

'On time, of course, as expected of you.' It was Elizabeth.. 'I will open the gate for you.'

The big gate opened, and Butler drove till they reached the front door. There where parking spaces not far from the entrance.

'Artemis, you can get out here, but wait for me before entering that house.'

Artemis nodded. He understood, if the father of Elizabeth was working with an elf and really wanted to kill him..

Holly make sure she was invisible before leaving the car together with Artemis. Elizabeth was waiting for them before the entrance.

'Don't worry', she said while smiling gentle at Artemis. 'My dad is not home today.'

Artemis thought he saw the eyes of Elizabeth look at Holly for just a second. But that was not possible. It was only because Artemis knew Holly was there, but she was invisible to the eye. It must have been a coincidence. There was no other way.

When Butler arrived, they went inside the mansion. It was big, but not that big as the Fowls resident. Elizabeth took them to the second living room.

'My dad locked the first living room and his study. Please take a seat, I will make some tea.'

'Didn't your dad had about 50 maids, that work for him, why can't they make the tea?' Artemis said, the words came out before he knew it.

'Euhm.. my dad sent them all away, I will be right back.' She left the room.

'That's kind of strange' Artemis muttered.

'What is Artemis.' A voice said behind him.

It startled him a little. He almost forgot Holly was there in the room to. That was not like him at al. But he recovered fast.

'The maids, I remembered that Mister Carter hate doing anything himself. He could not live without his maids, For every little things he called them. Why would he ever get rid of them. That doesn't make any sense….Unless..'

'Unless, he is hiding something..' Holly replied.

'Yes.'

'But maybe the mother of Elizabeth thought they were very annoying. Could she decided to get rid of them?' Holly knew in an instant that she said something wrong.

They heard footsteps. Elizabeth came in the room again, carrying a tray with 4 cups of tea. She put it on the table and sat down next to Artemis. Again, Elizabeth look behind her, as if she was looking where Holly probably be.

'Artemis, I know it is weird, but I had a strange feeling you would call. You said on the phone you wanted to ask me some questions .'

'That is correct. I wanted to know..' He stopped, he has thought all night how he could ask her. Still he did not know, what the best way was. That bothered him..

'Analysing, what you're going to say again? If you are going to ask me, what I think you are going to ask me.. There is no good way to ask, so just do it.'

She smiled at him, but she was not happy. He could tell.

'Why would you think it would be necessary for me to know, that your father mutters in his sleep, that he thinks I should die?'

'Because I think he is serious.. I have never seen him like this…..I am worried… about you.'

'Why would you really? Artemis came closer. 'I mean there is no such thing as an elf.' He almost whispered it.

Elizabeth did not back away, that was something Artemis was not expecting. She even did the opposite of that, she came even closer. Their noses almost touched.

'We both know that is not true, Artemis..' She had a big smirk on her face.

Artemis was not falling for that trick.

'Is that right, why do you not prove it to me then. Because I really don't know what you are talking about.'

'Ow really..' she said. She looked behind here again, were Holly would be.

Artemis was getting nervous. It could not be, it was just not possible, there was no way she could see Holly.

'Well' She said looking straight into his eyes.. It was the first time she noticed… Artemis had two different eye colours, one blue, like it always had been and one brown.. Why did she not see it before.. She could not get distracted now.. She stood up and pointed behind the couch. 'Why don't you explain your little friend here.'

* * *

A cliffhanger.. ^^

How will Artemis and Holly respond to her comment..  
And how is it possible she can see Holly...

Read it in the next chapter...  
(Hope I can publish it on or before May 11th 2013.)


	3. Chapter 3: Playing a game

Another chapter! Yeeeey!  
Thank you for your comments JessicaMatthews.

I hope you guys will enjoy!

* * *

Butler moved next to Artemis, he was fast, not as fast as he had been, but still pretty fast. Elizabeth smiled at him.. Butler knew what she meant with that smile. I'm not going to hurt Artemis, Butler.. Please relax…

Artemis had not noticed at all, that Butler where standing beside him. He just looked at Elizabeth in disbelief. There was a lot of things he had anticipated but not this. He had not even considered it. Well that was not true, he had considered it but there was no explanation for it, Because Elizabeth had looked him in the eye, he knew she didn't have special lenses or something like that. How should he react to this.

He could denied it, I mean, he would not be lying completely.. He was not SEEING Holly… But maybe, he shouldn't denied it. He really wanted to ask her more questions now… And if he was honest and open, Elizabeth would be to. He just knew it. She wasn't the enemy.. They were friends..

Artemis face expression changed, he smiled at Elizabeth. 'Alright' he said. 'You caught us.. Holly if you would be so kind, to make yourself visible for everybody to see. I mean Elizabeth can already see you. It will be a lot easier to talk that way.'

Holly who had stood there, not believing her ears. How could a human, see her. Maybe she had special lenses like Artemis. But the human was looking her in the eye, no special lenses. Not that she could tell.

'Fine' She appeared, right at the spot Elizabeth was pointing at.

'How do you mean, visible for everybody to see?' Elizabeth asked Artemis. 'She was just standing right there, not invisible or anything. Are you playing with me!'

'Well, she was invisible. To us anyway.' Artemis said intrigued.  
This just would not stop getting weirder by the second.

Elizabeth looked at Butler. 'Is this true?' You could hear in her voice that she was a little irritated.

What kind of game was Artemis playing this time. Bringing an elf with him to the meeting was one thing. Then trying to hide her behind the couch, so that she would be found out. I mean come on. And then trying to deny she was visible.

Butler nodded. 'It is.'

'Come on. That's not true. She was with you the whole time. Even when you got out of the car.'

'Correct' Artemis said 'But she was already invisible.'

'You're lying.' Elizabeth voice sounded angry. 'Why would you even say that, you want me to think I am crazy? If she' Elizabeth pointed at Holly 'really was invisible, why would I' she pointed at herself 'see her!'

'That is indeed a very good question.' Artemis said calm. Elizabeth really had not changed, she was like this when she was little all the time, not very good in controlling her emotions.

'Are you kidding me Artemis, the joke is NOT funny anymore!'

Artemis walked toward Elizabeth, but Butler stopped him. 'Not a good idea.' He was afraid that if Artemis would not stop, she would become more upset, and that could never end well.

'I know what I'm doing, let go.' And so Butler did, hoping he would not regret that.

'Look at me, Elizabeth.' He said. She did, she looked at him, angry but also confused.

'Tell me,' Artemis said seriously. 'look into my eyes, and tell me if I am lying. You were the only one, who could always tell if I was lying, by just looking into my eyes.'

Holly looked at them, and then at Butler. Butler could see what she was thinking. Is this true, that girl, could she really tell if Artemis was lying. She could not believe that. But Butler nodded. She can… Artemis always found it very annoying when he was little, that there was someone, who could tell if he was lying. But he never admitted it. So Butler was a little surprised.

Elizabeth looked.. she was looking into two different eye colours, but still, she could tell that Artemis was not lying. She felt her anger disappear.

'You're not' She muttered. Still looking at Artemis beautiful strange eyes.

'See' He said. 'shall we all sit down. Then we can talk.'

Elizabeth nodded. She sat down at the couch again, so did Artemis. Butler felt relieved and impressed with how Artemis dealt with the situation walk over to a chair and sat down, Holly did the same.

'I will introduce myself first.' Holly said. 'Captain Holly Short.'

'Elizabeth Carter, I would normally say, nice to meet you but being honest, I am not complete sure yet, if it is nice to meet you.'

'Same here.' Holly said.

Elizabeth smiled, their eyes meet for a second. 'Well at least you're hone….' She stopped, she just realised something. 'You to.' She almost screamed.

Everybody was a bit shocked. 'Sorry' Elizabeth said. 'I just realised, you also have two different eye colours, just like Artemis.

'That's…' Holly said not sure what she wanted to say.

'True' Artemis finished her sentence. 'It is a very long story. But long story short, because of a magic portal in time, we switched eyes.'

Elizabeth looked astonished. 'And you are not lying, Wow, was not expecting that answer.'

Artemis laughed a little, and then became serious again. 'I have a lot of questions for you, and I hope you will answer them truthfully. In return I will answer your questions truthfully as well.'

'That's a deal then.' She was smiling again.

'What do you know about elf's?' Artemis said.

'Let's see, I know they exist, that my dad is probably working with them, or at least with one. That they have magic, can fly. And now, that they can become invisible and can fail at it miserable. That about sums it up.'

'How could you see me?' Holly asked.

'Not fair.' Elizabeth said a bit childish. ' we have to take turns. You guys a question, I a question. So, that's means it is my turn.'

Artemis could not help but laugh a little. 'You are right, your turn, ask us anything.'

Holly look at Artemis, not really happy about what he just said. Anything was the word that was bothering her the most. She was not authorised to do so. She already crossed the line, but well, when did she not… especially when she was with Artemis.

'Alright, if it is true that Holl…' Holly looked sternly at Elizabeth. 'Captain Holly Short was invisible then why could I see her?' She had a very big smirked on her face when she said that.

'That's what we wanted to ask you, but you know that.' Artemis said. 'it seems you don't know the answer to that question.'

'You guys' But she was looking directly to Holly 'really don't know why?'

'Yes, although I really wish I could tell you the reason. ' Holly said, just realising that Elizabeth, really did not know, she was just scared and confused. That was why she freaked out earlier. It also would explain why Artemis was so nice, I mean he had become a bit nicer but not this nice. Or had he always been so nice to her…

'Thank you.' Elizabeth said, you could her that she was sincere. 'Your turn'

'Have you ever seen an elf before you saw Captain Short' Artemis asked.

For some reason it really bothered Holly, that Artemis called her Captain Short.

'Yes, I have. One night, I was at my balcony, looking at the stars.' She said with a dreamy voice..

Artemis remembered, Elizabeth loved looking at the stars. She could watch them for hours. Back then he could watch her, looking at the stars for hours, she felt enchanted by them. It was beautiful to see.

'It came from my dad's bedroom, at first I could not believe what I saw. It was flying, it kind of looked human, but it was female for sure. It was after I heard my dad a couple of times in his sleep. So I put one and one together.'

Elizabeth had just confirmed their greatest fear. A female elf, it was probably Koboi. This could become a great problem. Maybe it already was.

'My turn.' Elizabeth said, she was enjoying herself. They had played this games, that was how Artemis called it back then, before. It was a lot of fun.

'Artemis.' She had wanted to ask Artemis this questions for a long time. 'Where were you, when you disappeared. I was so worried. It has something to do with the elf's right?'

Artemis looked at Holly. That confirmed it for Elizabeth, it really had something to do with elf's.

'I was in another universe, time worked different there. For me, it wasn't that long, a couple of hours. When I returned, we been missing for two years.'

'We?' Elizabeth asked.

'Artemis and I' It was Holly that replied. 'We missed two years.' She muttered.

It felt quiet for a second. But Elizabeth broke the silence. 'That terrible… I am truly sorry.. I should not have ask.'

'That's alright' Artemis said.

'Your turn' She said gently.

Artemis recovered pretty fast. 'When did the elf occur?'

'The elf.. Yes, of course, it was a couple a days ago. after that I decided….'

Someone entered the room. It was the father of Elizabeth. He looked at Elizabeth. Her heart stopped for a second. Then he looked at Artemis. 'You are Artemis Fowl' He said, there was no emotions in his voice. He took his gun and wanted to point it at Artemis. But before he could do that, Butler had already beaten the gun at of his hands. Then tied his hands behind his back and held him down.

Elizabeth fell to the ground. She was breathing heavily. She had never felt so scared in her live. Artemis went to her, and sank to his knees. 'Deep breaths. It over..'

'No Artemis Fowl, you are wrong. This is only the beginning.' The father of Elizabeth responded. 'She is on her way now.'

This was not good, he must mean Koboi, there was no doubt in his mind about it. But Elizabeth was not going to move on her own. He could see the fear in her eyes…

'Artemis' Holly said 'We have to get out of here.'

'I know' Artemis said.. 'Butler tie Mister Carter to a chair, so that he cannot follow us. Then please carry Elizabeth outside, I don't think she can't walk on her own right know.'

Before Mister Carter knew it himself he had already been tied to the chair by Butler, Then Butler took Elizabeth and carried her in his arms. 'Let's go' He said. Artemis and Holly followed him outside. They walked over to the car, and they drove away…. Artemis who looked back, saw a winged figure came flying to the house.. They make it.. Just in time..

* * *

Thank you for reading my story!  
I will try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4: More and more questions

A new chapter..

Thank you Escanor and Charlie for your comment.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

'Artemis, I have to ask you.' Holly said. They were sitting in Artemis study, waiting for Foaly to accept the connection.

'What is it Holly?' Artemis was a bit irritated, how long will that centaur make them wait. This was an emergency, it always was if Koboi was plotting something.

'Why are you so nice to her….'

'What do you mean?' Artemis did not have time for this kind of questions.

'You are very different when you are with her. You are nice.. VERY nice..'

'Of course' Artemis replied 'It was necessary, if I would be nice to her, she would tell me more than if I was my usual self.'

'That's true' Holly said, not really convinced it was the true reason behind this kindness towards Elizabeth.

Out of the speakers of Artemis computer came a voice.

'Sorry for the wait Mudboy.' It was Foaly the centaur, he appeared on the computer screen with a big smirk on his face. It was probably because he let Artemis wait a big longer than needed, just to irritate him.

'You know how I normally love your sarcastic remarks. But we don't have time for that.'

'There is always time for….'

Artemis interrupted Foaly 'It about your good friend Koboi.'

'Who is sarcastic now Mudboy?' Foaly said.

'Foaly' Holly said a bit angry. 'This is serious. There are a couple of things I need you to do.'

'Alright' Foaly said, a bit startled. 'But would please explain the situation first.'

Holly explained what had happened.

'Elizabeth Carter you said?' You could hear Foaly typing on his computer, he stopped, that meant he found something.

'What is it Foaly?' Artemis spoke.

'Where is she now?' Foaly asked.

'After we came to the Fowl manor, she said she's tired, so Artemis walked her to one of the quest rooms. Butler is with her now.' Holly replied 'Why?

'Well..' Foaly said. That was never a good sign. 'at first there was nothing special about the file I found about Elizabeth Carter. But you know me, I dig a little deeper and I am good at it.'

'Come to the point.' Artemis said, he was a bit worried.

There is a hidden file, I cannot open it, yet' Foaly emphasized the word yet.

Artemis was thinking, why would there be a hidden file. It probably had something to do with Elizabeth's father and his connection to elf's. But why would that be a hidden file, why would it be hidden from Foaly, that didn't make any sense.

'Keep working on that than Foaly.' Holly said.

'On it.' Foaly replied 'I also make sure the Carter house is being watched 24/7.'

'Yes, they likely already left but it is always possible they come back, good work Foaly.'

'Thanks Holly, I will go work on getting more information. Stay in touch with me, I will do the same, and keep an eye on the mudboy.'

Holly looked at Artemis waiting for a response but Artemis was lost in thought, he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore.

'I will' she replied, you could hear the concern in her voice. What was bothering Artemis so much about this situation, they had been in more serious and dangerous conditions before, but she had never seen him like this, was it that Elizabeth is involved, that she has a hidden file in the Elf database. Was he worried about her..

Foaly disappeared from the screen, it stayed quiet for a while..

'Artemis?'

Artemis looked at Holly. 'Yes…'

'What are you thinking about?'

He smiled at her for a moment, then became serious again. 'Something is not right.'

'You mean the hidden file?'

'Why would it be hidden, There is an explanation for it, but I don't like it and neither will you.'

'Tell me, Artemis.'

Butler entered the room. 'Elizabeth is awake.'

'How is she?' Artemis asked.

'Hurt and confused.' Butler answered.

'As expected. I will try talking to her… Holly would you tell Butler what we have discussed with Foaly.'

'Of course, but I still want to hear your theory on it, later.'

'obviously' he said, and started walking towards the guest room, it hadn't been used in a long time. He knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Elizabeth sounded sad.

Artemis opened the door, he saw her lying in the bed. She was looking at the ceiling.

'What's wrong with my dad?' she asked, trying to hold back her tears.

Artemis sat in a chair next to the bed. 'He is mesmerised.'

Elizabeth looked at him, Artemis did not like what he saw, her eyes were full of sadness..

'What does that mean?'

'It is also a power that elf's have. It gives the elf control over it victim.'

'That's just horrible..' she muttered 'Why would someone do that to my dad. What do they want with him.'

'I don't know yet, why it is your dad… But we are going to find out.'

'You really don't know why?' She looked at Artemis.

'I have a couple of ideas, why it could be.. But the real reason, I really don't know?

'And my dad? Will he ever become himself again?' A tear trickled down her cheek

'He could, but if someone is mesmerised for a long time, there also could be damage… I am sorry.'

She burst into tears 'I was so scared, Artemis.. So scared that he was going to hurt you.. And then it would have been my fault. I brought you to my house, although it was not save. I knew my dad wasn't himself..'

She grabbed Artemis hand.. 'I am sorry Artemis, so sorry.. I never meant to..'

'It alright.' He smiled at her.. 'Don't worry about it.'

'But…he…wanted….to.. ..' She said between sobs.

'Yes,' Artemis said. 'But only because he is mesmerised. I know your dad doesn't like me, but I'm convinced that he never wanted to kill me. We will find the one responsible for this.. I promise.'

Elizabeth stopped crying. She looked at Artemis again. She could not help it, but she felt like everything would be alright, if she was with him. She noticed that she was still holding Artemis hand, she let go, blushing a bit. She tried smiling at him. 'That's what I like to see.' He said and smiled at her to. 'Is it okay, if I asked you a question?'

'You just did…' She said laughing at Artemis.. 'But of course..'

'Did you already knew elf's existed before this all happened?'

'No, the first time I started to think about it, was when I saw the elf leaving my dad's bedroom. And only because you have confirmed it for me today. Well and because I saw Holly.'

'And have you ever heard your dad say something about elf's before?'

Now that you mention it….It has been many years ago.. But I thought I heard my dad talking to someone over the phone, saying something like.. 'Because you're an elf. Back then I thought I just heard wrong…'

'When was this, can you remember?'

'I think I was about seven, maybe eight years old. Why do you asked?'

'I am just trying to figure out, if your dad had connections to the elf's, before this all happened. It could explain why he has been mesmerised.'

'Thank you Artemis, that you are trying to help me and my dad.'

'Well, there is someone who wants me dead, so there is some personal gain involved to.'

'I know, but it still feels like you are helping me.'

'That's what friends do.'

Elizabeth started crying again.. Artemis did not know what to say..

'I am so happy..' Tears were coming down her cheek, but she also had a big smile on her face.'

'Try to rest a bit more, it had been an emotional day.' Artemis said not knowing how to deal with the current situation. 'I will ask Butler to sit with you again, if you need anything ask him.'

Artemis stood up and walked towards the door, he felt relieved that Elizabeth was smiling again.

'Talk to you later friend.' She said, still smiling when Artemis walked out of the door.

When Artemis entered the study again, Butler and Holly were sitting there, talking.

'Artemis, did you tell Elizabeth about the hidden file?' Holly asked right away.

'No, I have not.' He didn't want to make her worry even more than she already did.

'Good, I think we should wait until we know what the file is about.' Holly said.

'I agree' Artemis replied. 'I have a theory though.'

'I heard' Butler said ' Looking at Holly.

'I will share it with you then. I think that file has something to do with what is happening here.'

'That's not a big surprise…' Holly said a bit disappointed.

'Let me finish, but then I started thinking, if the LEP already had found some answers, why would it be hidden. That doesn't make any sense. It would make sense if what was happening it that house was a secret mission, started by the LEP itself. That they want to keep secret from anyone who has contact with me. I think the mission is to get rid of me.'

'No way.' Holly interrupted. 'You're not their favourite person in this world, but they are very grateful for all your help. They would never try to kill you. '

'Crossed my mind..' Artemis said 'So what if Koboi was behind it all, but has infiltrated the LEP somehow.'

'That's not possible..'

'Why not, you know how convincing she is, maybe she is controlling someone from the inside.'

'Don't you think it's a bit farfetched' Holly said.

'Maybe, but it is the only good reason I can come up with why the file would be hidden from Foaly.'

She knew he was right.. It did not make any sense why a file with information about a case would be hidden from Foaly… But maybe it was not about this case… but something else. But what.. What would be so big, that it had to stay hidden…

'I have a proposal' Butler said. 'We are not going to figure out what is in that file right know. So let try to get some sleep. We will stay here taking turns, so that we will know immediately when Foaly got any leads.'

'Let's do that Artemis.' Holly said…

'Butler, I really want you to stay with Elizabeth tonight, you can sleep at the room next to her. Holly and I will take turns here. Tomorrow we can talk to Elizabeth, maybe we can find out something more..'

* * *

That's all for today, I will try to update soon again.

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. ^^

What do you think the hidden file is about?


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming closer?

Sorry for the long wait. I will try uploading ones a month from now on.

Thanks to ArtemisXHolly159 for the comment. :D

I had another comment from a guest asking me what the word thee meant. It is the dutch word for tea. Sorry guys :P.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
-xxx- LianneJennifer

* * *

Artemis was looking at his computer screen. It was already 06:00 o'clock. He heard his mother waking up.

Yesterday he had a long conversation with his mother, trying to explain the situations. His mother was not happy about the circumstances. Artemis told her that it could get dangerous and he knew he was asking a lot from his mother, but he would feel so much better if she was leaving the Fowl manor with his little brothers. His mother was against it, because she wanted Artemis to come with them. Eventually she gave in.

In a couple of minutes she was going to wake up the boys and within fifteen minutes they would be on their way to the airport.

He heard footsteps on the hallway and a couple of second later Holly entered the study. 'Could you catch a little sleep?' He asked her.

'Not really' she said. 'No sign of Foaly?' Artemis shook his head.

'You should say goodbye to your mother and your little bothers. I will keep an eye on everything here.'

Artemis walk to the living room, everything was ready. Butler was loading the luggage into the taxi.

Angelina Fowl walk over to Artemis. 'Please be careful.' She said affectionately.

'I will, promise.'

After that he went to his brothers. 'Be good to mother.' He whispered. Both brothers knew something was wrong and the only thing they did was nodding their heads.

'Everything is loaded.' Butler said.

'Then it is time for us to go.' Angelina Fowl said with a bit sadness in her voice.

She hugged Artemis. 'I love you, my little Arty.'

'I love you to, mom.' He said back.

They walked to the taxi and Artemis waved them goodbye, till the taxi was no longer visible. Then he went back inside. Elizabeth was waiting for him in the hall.

'How are you feeling?' He asked her.

'Alright.' She smiled at Artemis. 'Can we talk?'

Artemis was a bit surprised. What was it she wanted to discuss.  
'Sure' He said.

He walked with her to the living room and they sat down.  
Artemis waited for Elizabeth to start talking but it stayed quiet for a couple of minutes.

'Euhm.. Artemis.' Elizabeth started hesitant.

'Yes.' He said, maybe a bit to greedy.

Elizabeth came a bit closer.

'There is something you are not telling me.'

Artemis did not look at Elizabeth. Did she figured out, that there was a hidden file, but that was not possible. Maybe Butler said something to her. No, he would not do that.

'You know who mesmerised my dad, right?'

Artemis was not expecting that. He looked up.  
'I have mine suspicions.' He said. 'But I am not completely sure.

Elizabeth smiled at Artemis again. 'Your suspicions are most of the time correct. Please tell me. I have to know.'

'Her name is Opal Koboi.' Elizabeth noticed Artemis really hated her from the way he had said her name.

'The Koboi, we are probably dealing with is from the past. The one from this time is in jail and lost her power as an elf.'

Elizabeth looked a bit confused. 'And you expect me to know what you mean by that?'

Artemis could not hide a little smile. 'I'm sorry.' He said. 'We have dealt with Koboi a couple of times already.'

'You and Holly?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yes and Butler, Foaly and Mulch.'

'Foaly and Mulch?'

'Foaly is a centaur and Mulch is a dwarf. They helped us a lot though out the years.'

'Okay.' Elizabeth said. She was kind of relieved that Artemis wasn't alone with Holly all the time. Could it be…. She felt more for Artemis than friendship. Her cheeks turned red. Artemis noticed and got worried.

'You're alright? Do you have to lie down? Let me feel your forehead, maybe you have a fever.' Artemis came closer and put his hand on Elizabeth forehead.

It makes her blush even more than before and her heart was beating at a very high-speed.

'No fever' he said. Artemis looked into her eyes. Looking for signs of exhaustion. The eyes of Elizabeth were beautiful, ocean blue. He got a bit lost in her beautiful eyes, just like he did when they were little.

Elizabeth did not know what to do. Artemis was looking into her eyes for some time now, and before she knew what she was doing. She moved forward and put her lips against those of Artemis. They kissed.

After the kiss they both did not know what to say. They just sat there, both of them with faces red as they could be. Holly entered the room. Artemis and Elizabeth did not look at her or each other.

'Foaly has made contact.'

Artemis stood up. 'I will be back.' He said without making eye contact.

'Okay' She stuttered a bit.

Artemis and Holly walked towards the study. 'Did something happen between you two?' Holly asked?

Artemis reacted a bit too fast. 'No, nothing, why would you think that.'

'The way you're reacting now, makes me think that.'  
Artemis ignored the remark of Holly and walked into the study, Butler was already there.

'What did you find out Foaly?' Artemis did not want to chitchat right know.  
Elizabeth had kissed him and he kissed her back. Did he… His heart jumped. No he had to concentrated right know.

'There is activity in the Carters house. One person is inside.'

'That is a trap.' Butler answered. 'That is obvious.' Holly said. 'So, what should we do Artemis?'

Artemis did not respond… 'Artemis' Holly said again. 'Yes' He said.  
'Have you heard what Foaly said?' '

'Of course' Artemis answered. 'I think we should go. We know it is a trap, but we just have to come prepared.'

'Outsmart the enemy' Foaly said. 'You know who your enemy is, right!

'Yes, Foaly, I know.' Artemis said irritated. 'What do you suggest we do then?'

'Euhm…' Said Foaly 'Thought so.' Said Artemis.

'You are no fun today.' Foaly replied.

'Did you open the hidden file?' Artemis ignored the comment from Foaly. He did not have time for that.

'No, I have not.' He said softly. 'I have requested access, and in the meanwhile I will try cracking the file myself.'

'Darvit.' Holly said. Artemis, Butler and Foaly looked at her with big eyes. 'Sorry guys. It is just so frustrated, what kind of file is this.' Could it be Artemis theory might be true. No never, it could not! And then it hit her. It was probably about the reason Elizabeth could see Holly when she had her shield on. That's what was in the file.

'Well you keep working on that file Foaly, we will make a plan to infiltrated the Carter manor. Please contact us if you find something.' Artemis broke the connection.

To many thought were wondering in his head. What was in that hidden file. Did he like Elizabeth more than well normal. How could they get into the house without walking right into the trap of the enemy.

'And now you are going to tell me what happened between you and Elizabeth!' Holly said.  
Maybe she told him what was in that file..

'I already told you that nothing happened.' Artemis replied irritated.

'Artemis, you are not acting like yourself at all. I'm worried about you.' Hollly started to raise her voice.

Artemis calmed down. 'I'm sorry Holly.'

'So are you going to tell me what is going on?' Holly still talked a bit louder than normal.

'It is just, this case… It is bothering me. I think we are missing something important.

Holly looked at Artemis. Not convinced at all. But she relieved he had calmed down and sounded like himself again. A moment of silence.

'Shall we discuss what we are going to do now?' Butler said.

'Yes, you are right.' Artemis replied. 'I have an idea, listen.'

Artemis explained his plan to Butler and Holly. 'That is genius.' Holly said. 'Naturally' Artemis replied with a big smirk.

'I will go make the preparations.' Butler said and walked out of the study.

'Holly, will you inform Foaly.' Artemis asked.  
'On it' she said and she walked to the screen again.

All he had to do was explain the plan to Elizabeth. He was walking toward the living room but he stopped before he opened the door. He had made up his mind. He smiled, took a deep breath and went inside.

Elizabeth was still sitting on the couch, at the same spot.  
She looked up and saw Artemis.

'Artemis, I am so sorry. I never should of…..'

'Kiss me' Artemis said while walking towards her. He sat next to her on the couch. Artemis tried to catch a glimpse of her face. It was still very red.

'Elizabeth' Artemis said in a very kind way. For the first time she looked up. 'It is alright. I like you to.'

Elizabeth could not believe her ears. Was Artemis Fowl, really saying that he liked her back. Or did she just hear wrong. It was what she wanted to hear…

Artemis came closer, he stroke Elizabeth cheek. She looked into his eyes. He was not lying.  
'How can you be so calm?' Elizabeth whispered.

'I'm not' Artemis replied. He took her hand and placed it on his chest. Elizabeth could feel his heart beating fast.

'Can I kiss you?' Elizabeth said really embarrassed.

Artemis moved in closer and kissed Elizabeth. He really liked her, she was the one he felt he should be honest with and not because she could tell if he was lying. No, not at all. He had never felt anything like this before.. Well.. Maybe once.. But because of that feeling he had calmed down. He felt in his heart it was alright.

'I have to tell you something.' Artemis said, he sounded serious.

'What is it?' Elizabeth got scared.

'There is someone in your house, it is probably a trap but we came up with a plan to enter the house and we need your help.' Artemis explained the plan to Elizabeth.

'Smart, as expected.' Elizabeth smiled.

'So you're in?'

'Yes!' She said determined.

Butler came in the room. 'The preparations are complete.'

'Good' Artemis replied.

Butler could feel something was going on between Artemis and Elizabeth. The way they looked at each other had changed. Could it be, they discovered how they felt about each other...

'Butler could you get Holly….' Artemis got a strange feeling, saying Holly name.

Elizabeth looked at Artemis and she realised something she wished she hadn't.

Before Butler could walk to the study, Holly came in.  
'All done.' She said.

'Alright' Artemis said. 'Let's go!.'

* * *

OCxArtemis do you like it? Or are you more HollyxArtemis.  
What do you think was the think Elizabeth found out, that she rather not have.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Do it!

ShaadiaThePrincessOfWeird and Osine thank you for taking the time to comment on my story.  
And who knows ShaadiaThePrincessOfWeird maybe it will happen.

Another chapter, hope you will enjoy.

* * *

Artemis and Elizabeth just walked through the front door of the Carter Manor, Holly and Butler would enter the house a couple of minutes later through the back, and there was the secret weapon.

They would all gather at the stairs to go to the study, were Koboi would probably be hiding. They knew it was Koboi because Foaly had confirmed that the life form who was in the house was an elf.

And no Human life form was anywhere near that house. Elizabeth felt so much better when she heard that.

Artemis and Elizabeth would first go to the kitchen, there Elizabeth started to draw a big cross on the floor. She smiled at Artemis and started to draw a bit tilted. 'Look where you're drawing' Artemis said but he smiled too.

He felt happy but there was this strange feeling that everything was going wrong. He never had that before, at least not like this. A feeling of doubt, did they do the right thing by entering the house. Elizabeth done drawing the cross.

Together they walked up the stairs and waited there till Holly and Butler would arrive.

Holly and Butler were waiting in the backyard of the house. The plan was to enter the house ten minutes after Elizabeth and Artemis .

'Butler' Holly said.

'Yes?' Butler was looking at the house, maybe he could see something happening. He did not like the fact that Artemis teamed up with Elizabeth. But it was necessary for the plan to work.

'Do you know what happened between Artemis and Elizabeth?'

He looked at Holly. 'No, I do not.'

Holly sighed. 'Do you think, Artemis and Elizabeth….'

BANG!

Butler jumped up and ran toward the house. Holly was not far behind him. What the hell was that sound. Butler tried to enter the house through the back door but it was locked. But not in a normal way. That was probably the sound they heard.

'Let's try the front.' Holly said, already running in that direction.

Butler followed her. Holly tried to open the door, but it was also locked in some magical way.

'DARVIT' Holly yelled.

'Why do we do know?' She looked at Butler.

Artemis and Elizabeth were still waiting at the top off the stairs.

'Holly and Butler should already be here. What's taking them so long.' Elizabeth said.

Artemis was getting a bit worried himself. Then they heard a voice coming from the study.

'Why don't you two come in.' Artemis recognised the voice. It was definitely Opal Koboi.

Elizabeth looked at Artemis. 'What do we do know?'

'We go in.' Artemis said.

'But…' Elizabeth got interrupted by the voice again. 'Or are you scared Artemis Fowl?'

'We'll just go through with the plan, without the back up.'

They moved closer to the door of the study.

'That's not like you at all.' Elizabeth whispered.

She was right, but he could not go back anymore. This had to end. They still had the secret weapon.

Artemis and Elizabeth entered the study. But who they saw, was not the one they were expecting. It was Mister Carter. Artemis knew they had to get out of there, plan failed.

'Run on three.' Artemis said. 'One, two, THREE.'

Elizabeth did not move one bit, it looked like she was frozen.

'Come, Elizabeth. Let's go.' You could hear the panic in Artemis voice.

Elizabeth just looked at her dad. 'He would not be here.' She whispered.

Artemis grab Elizabeth arm and drag here to the hallway. Mister Carter went after them with his gun. Artemis wanted to go downstairs.

'STOP!' Mister Carter yelled. 'Or I shoot her.' He pointed the gun at Elizabeth. Artemis stopped moving.

Elizabeth broke away from Artemis. She now stood before her father, with her arms wide. 'THEN SHOOT ME.' She yelled. 'COME ON DAD. SHOOT ME.'

Mister Carter did not know what he had to do. Something inside him was yelling. DON'T SHOOT.

Elizabeth walked towards her dad. 'Listen to me dad. You've been mesmerised by an Elf, but you can break free. LOOK AT ME.'

Mister Carter looked Elizabeth in her eyes. 'STOP MOVING OR I'LL SHOOT.

Artemis did not know what to do. He just stood there.

Elizabeth was still moving forward. 'No dad, I'm not going to stop. If you have to shoot then shoot.'

'I have to shoot Artemis Fowl.' He said.

'You first have to go through me.'

A shot rang out. 'ELIZABETH' Artemis yelled and ran towards her. She was lying on floor. The bullet went straight through her stomach, she was losing a lot of blood.

Mister Carter woke up from the mesmer and realised what he done. He kneeled down before her and took her hand. He was crying. 'Elizabeth, I am so sorry.'

'It's okay daddy, I know it was not really you.' She smiled at him.

Artemis put his hands on the wound, try to stop the bleeding.

Elizabeth looked at Artemis. 'I love you Artemis Fowl. I just want you to know that.'

'You don't have to say that. Holly will be here soon and she will heal you, no problem.' Tears covert his face. This was not happening, he could not lose her. HE COULD NOT.

Elizabeth lost conscious.

'HOLLY' Artemis screamed 'HOLLY WERE ARE YOU.'

Holly and Butler were waiting outside the house, that was the only thing they could do. Both of them heard a shot rang out. They looked at each other.

They heard Artemis yell 'ELIZABETH'

Holly knew it was wrong, but she felt relieved. Another BANG. They ran to the door, it was open again.

'HOLLY' Artemis yelled. 'HOLLY WHERE ARE YOU.'

They went upstairs. Holly saw Elizabeth lying on the floor, she had lost a lot of blood. She did not know if her magic would be enough.

Artemis looked at Holly. 'Thank God' he said. 'Holly you have to heal her.'

She put her hands on the shot wound. Holly noticed something strange. The wound was already healing up, just by itself. She could not believe her eyes. Holly added her magic, Elizabeth was going to make it, she could feel it.

'She is going to be alright.' Holly said, she was exhausted from using so much magic.

'Thank you, Holly' Artemis hugged her tightly.

'You're welcome..'

'We have to get out of here.' Butler said.

After Butler said that they heard a BANG.

'O no.' Holly said, she looked at Butler.

'What wrong.' Artemis asked.

'They looked the doors.' Butler said 'That's why we were late.'

'Someone doesn't want to us to leave this house.' Holly said.

Butler looked at Mister Carter. He was still holding his daughter.

They heard a weird noise, like something was making a hole in the floor downstairs.

'The secret weapon.' Artemis said. 'A bit late but as expected.'

They walked downstairs, Mister Carter was carrying his daughter, they went inside the kitchen. It was Mulch, 'You're personal wonderful secret weapon here to save your asses.' He said.

When they had arrived at the Fowl Manor, they had put Elizabeth to bed in the guest room again. She still had not regained consciousness. But Holly reassured that she was alright, she just had to rest. Holly thought she was probably exhausted from using her OWN magic. It look impossible but it was the only explanation for all of this.

Mister Carter was watching over his daughter, he had promised to explain everything that had happened after she regained consciousness.

Artemis was waiting outside the bedroom. He was moping because his genius plan went all wrong.  
Holly walked over to him. She was a bit hesitant.

'Artemis, can we talk?'

'Now?!' He said, he sounded irritated. 'Can't it wait?'

'Of course' She answered.

Holly did not know how to start anyway. How could she explain that Elizabeth had magic. Would Artemis even believe her. Why did she doubt that, of course he would. Well, maybe not… if it was about Elizabeth. And it was just hard to believe, come on, Elizabeth magic.

It would explain a lot tough.

'I will explain the situation to Foaly.' Holly said. 'Please let me know if he wakes up.

'Thank you Holly.'

Mulch was in the living room with Butler.

'Who's the chick?' Mulch asked.

'Elizabeth Carter.' Butler answered. 'She is an old friend of Artemis.'

'The mud boy and a friend, never thought I would hear something like that, but isn't she his lady friend. I mean the way he reacted…..'

'Yes.' Butler said. 'He was thinking exactly the same thing.' He had never seen Artemis this way. Elizabeth was most likely more than a friend to him.

At that moment Elizabeth came to. Her father immediately hugged her.

'Dad?' She said.

'Elizabeth, I know I have to explain a lot to you, but just for now, please.. just.. let.. me.. hold… you.' The tears were coming down his face.

'It's okay dad, I am glad you are back.' She hugged her dad very tightly

Mister Carter stood up. 'I am going to tell the rest you are a wake, they will be relieved.'

'Okay dad.' Elizabeth said. 'Come back soon.'

'I will.'

He walked toward the door.

'Dad?' Elizabeth asked.

'Yes.'

'I love you.'

'I love you to. Very much! ' He smiled at her when he walked out a door.

Elizabeth felt very happy.

A couple of minutes later Artemis entered the room.

'Thank goodness you are okay.' He said.

'Thanks to Holly.' Elizabeth said.

'Yeah, I don't want to image what happened when she wasn't there.

'Why was she so late?' Elizabeth asked.

'Someone knew are strategy, that someone locked the doors, so Holly and Butler couldn't enter the house.'

'So Butler broke the door down?' Elizabeth said with a grin on her face.

'No, it was locked magically.'

'How did they got in?'

'Well' Artemis said. 'It open on his own again, after you got shot.'

'Like mission accomplished.' Elizabeth said indignantly.

'I think so, but it wasn't, I was the target not you.' Artemis come closer. 'Sorry' He whispered.

'Don't worry about it, just got shot.' Elizabeth said.

Their heads were getting closer and they were at the point of making out but then….

They heard a shot of a gun. They looked at each other.

'Did you hear that too, or am I just traumatized?' Elizabeth said, she was shaking.

'I heard it to.' Artemis said. 'Don't worry it could be something completely different.' But he knew it wasn't. 'I will go take a look.'

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. 'Please, be careful.'

'I will, promised.' He said.

Elizabeth released Artemis hand and kissed him. Artemis walked towards the door, afraid what he was going to find out.

* * *

What do you think Artemis will find?

Hope you enjoyed. I will try updating soon.  
Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
